tcrpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zwe History
This is just a brief history. History In the Year 1327 AE A Brief on the Recent History of House Zwe Early in the year, House Zwe made several changes to help the house adapt and expand in the future. The biggest of these changes was to move headquarters from Divinity's Reach out to Garrenhoff, securing the protection of Black Haven in the nearby Delanian Foothills in the process. This move allowed the House to take better advantage of the nearby agriculture, which is the heart of the House's business. Since taking up residence in Garrenhoff, the House has set up patrols to help deal with the profusion of Ettins in the surrounding area in an effort to make it safer for both residents and travelers. In addition to moving headquarters, House Zwe also once more opened their doors to non-house members in order to expand its numbers and draw in outside talent that would aid in its success and future goals. An very successful open house was hosted in Garrenhoff to announce the official relaunching of the House. Given the influx of new members, and House Zwe's determination to make changes that would allow it to continue to thrive and succeed, some internal changes were made to the organization of the House hierarchy. The Departments formerly known as Spiritual Affairs and Agriculture were changed to the more comprehensive Department of Knowledge and Department of Development, respectively. House Zwe made some acquisitions and dispensations this year that will affect the future of the House's business. There was the acquisition of three ships—one of which the House purchased outright and the remaining two were donated by the current Warden of Security, Theron Voss. The House also generously dispensed aid to Lion's Arch in the wake of it's destruction by Scarlet and her forces. Security, supplies, and work aid have all made their way from the House to the ruined city. In an effort to expand House interests, an expedition to Gendarran fields was arranged by current head of house, Lady Zwe, and executed by Security Warden Theron Voss. A detachment of scholars and security currently resides in the Ascalon Settlement, researching and giving aid to the locals in their civil war against the centaurs. Timeline 15 AE: Earliest mention of a Zwe, Muharad-Yaran du'Zwe, is found in a sacred text referring to a list of shamans in Vabbian Elona. However, "Zwe" is believed to be a variation of "Zreh", a surname that goes back much further. 300 AE: Zeydon du'Zwe becomes one of the first Elonians to discover Kryta and its primitive human culture. He marries a Krytan native, Idilia Larakanos. House Zwe is no longer a solely Elonian institution. 763 AE: The Zwen Mandate, Part I is written, a House Zwe document that marked the beginning of commercial ventures for the House and allowed non-family members (even other races) to achieve House membership. Zwe is no longer just a name, but an ideal. The Zwen Mandate is in effect to this day. 834 AE: Many of the Zwes move to Lion's Arch deciding that the blossoming economy there is more adequate to their needs. 842 AE: The Zwes gather sufficient funds to construct an island estate south of Lion's Arch in the bay. 1135 AE: Palawa Joko returns, coming to reign oppressively over Elona. Many Zwes vacate to the city of Lion's Arch, but about half are stranded in Elona and never leave. 1246 AE: Garelus Zwe is born in Beetletun, Queensdale, Kryta. He eventually rises to great wealth and power and fathers Lord Korjen Zwe, the future Head of House. 1304 AE: Intending to live out his days as a simple farmer, drawing back to House Zwe's agricultural roots, Garelus Zwe retires to his personal estate in Bettletun. He unexpectedly takes a young baby Fyona under his care later that year. 1305 AE: Merralné Zwe is born to Lord Korjen and Lady Elnesed Zwe on the family island estate, where she spends her youth. As of this time, House Zwe has dwindled to only blood family members retaining membership. 1311 AE: Merralné's brother, Gavin, is born. 1323 AE: The island estate outside Lion's Arch is ravaged by pirates, leaving the Zwes devastated and assimilating with their Krytan counterparts elsewhere. 1324 AE: An ancient segment of House Zwe, the Black Hand, is revived under the name Krytan Black Hand. Comprised of House Zwe's elite, it reaches where the Seraph and other law enforcement can't. 1326 AE: The Toxic Threat arises, and with it, many Black Hand members perish. Few are left and when many more fall in the Lion's Arch catastrophe. The Black Hand is officially folded. 1327 AE: (Current Year) Merralné is named Lady Merralné du'Zwe, Head of House by Lord Korjen just prior to his dissapearance on personal matters. The House makes its fateful move from Divinity's Reach to southern Kessex Hills in Garenhoff and Black Haven. House Zwe once more allows outsiders membership as global threats grow more foreboding. Category:House Information